Twilight Diaries
by ashes and bliss
Summary: The Cullens and the rest start keeping a day to day Diary...What kinda secrets have they kept?
1. Emmett

**The Cullen Diaries**

**I hope you like this one! I had fun writing it! There will be more!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I needed to get more money from the bank, I tried to get some but my card has been denied, I'm grounded from that and Rose too! At least I still have T.V. and video games! I was

watching 'America's Next Top Model!' it is so freaking cool! I think Miss Tyra's a bit harsh, I think that dog is hungover. Me,Jazzy, and Edward played a prank on him, we gave him some

lemonade that had alcohol in it! When Bella found out she rammed all of us into a tree! Rose and Alice were laughing their heads off. Edward got really mad and ripped the tree to shreds, he

was going for Bella but we held him back, I think he's moping around the house, we all got grounded. I hope that dog dies from alcohol, he came by 9 times today asking for more lemonade. I

think Jazzy is depressed right now, or probably laughing, I hope Carlisle likes his vampire costume! I think I'm gonna repaint me room pink!

-Emmett

* * *

What do you think? Huh! Huh! Send me reviews! I'll try and update before two hours or 30 minutes! -Seline


	2. Jasper

**The Cullen Diaries**

**I think Emmett painting his room pink was a good Idea! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel to much anger mixed with lust and sadness from Edward! It's to much! That was funny when

Edward got thrown into the tree! We played a funny prank on that dog! He's addicted now! I wonder

what Nessie will think? Bella was incredibly strong! It hurts, I got grounded, Emmett is such an idiot!

He bought Carlisle a vampire costume! Oh great I feel lust from Bella! Oh no the dog is here! He's hung

over again! What are they feeding them he's giant! Must be the side effects of alcohol. Hahahaha! Alice is

obviously very happy, She keeps singing 'Carlisle and Esme are going on vacation!' She's dancing up and

down. Finally the lust stopped! I think Emmett repainted his room pink.! Alice,Edward,Bella,Rose and Em are

coming in so I better stop writing. I hope Nessie doesn't barge in.

Jasper

* * *

Send in the reviews! WhooHoo! Less than an hour!Seline


	3. Nessie's entry

**The Cullen Diaries**

**ANother chapter done! WhooHoo! Hope you like this! Have fun!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Mommy and Daddy keep wrestling! Their too loud! Mommy threw Daddy, Uncle Jazzy, and Uncle Emmy into a tree! The made Jakey get drunk!

Daddy got really mad, I think Uncle Emmy painted his room pink! I wonder what Auntie Rosie is gonna think, She and Auntie Ally were laughing alot!

I'm thirsty, I want to go ride on Daddy's back again! I found a little bunny this morning in the front yard Uncle Emmy and Auntie Ally were watching me,

Ally got mad when I killed the bunny! Uncle Emmy found vampire bunnies! Mommy says there normal but I think there vampire bunnies! One bit me! So I killed

it, Emmy got mad at me and started crying, Rosie did something to Emmy he's all happy now. Did Daddy dye his hair pink! Oh no! I thnk it was Emmy and Jazzy. Hahaha! Mommy can't help but

laugh! I wish I hadn't killed Emmy's vampire bunny! I'm bored, I'll go ask Emmy if we can go find a kitty cat in the woods! I heard Daddy's favorite is mountain lion! Eeep! Jakey's here! He's so

cute and funny! Daddy, Rosie,Ally,and Jazzy have sour faces, I think Emmy likes Jakey now! But I gotta go, I hope I get to write later.

Nessie

* * *

This is great! I'm on a roll! Just thought this would be funny, I wonder who I should do next? Send reviews!Seline


	4. Edward

**The Cullen Diaries**

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn, (I wish I did) or have any contact with Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Dear Diary,

Emmett and Jasper died my hair pink! I have to get it out! Bella might not think I manly anymore! Stupid! Stupid! I hate Emmett and Jasper! I want Bella! sigh

That dog is here! I can't see how Nessie can like the flea bag! In fact I don't even know how Bella could be that dog's friend! Arrrgh! Emmett and Jasper are going

on a pranking streak! Oh no here comes trouble! Alice is now on her party planning streak! I hear her singing 'Carlisle and Esme are going on vacation! Carlisle

and Esme are going on vacation!' 'Party! Party! Party! Party!' It is so annoying! What did Emmett do this time! No wait! It's Nessie! I hear Emmett crying 'She

killed my vampire bunny! Rose! She killed it!' This is so annoying! Bella is trying to tell Nessie something, oh geeze! I think someone has to clean this child's

mind! She has an idea now! She's gonna ask me if she can go with Emmett to go find a cat! A mountain lion actually. I don't trust Emmett, he isn't responsible

enough to watch a child. Well the dog is here I have to go beat him up anyways.

Edward

* * *

I hope you had fun reading this! Edward's in a bad mood so...yeah.Seline


	5. Bella

**The Cullen Diaries**

**I don't own Twilight or Breaking Dawn or anything else.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Renesme is killing me! She says that Uncle Emmy has a vampire bunny! most bunnies have red eyes! I think she killed one of them. Em is crying or more likesobbing now. I see her writing in her Diary now, when she leaves with Jake I'll go take a peek. Oops! I forgot to tell Edward that Jake was coming! I forgot that they pulled a prank on him! Jake is hung over and ginormous!

Nessie wants to go find a cat in the woods. I think she wants to find mountain lions. Darn! Here she comes! I wonder what she wants?

Nessie wanted to go find a cat with Emm today, I'm fine with that. I told her she can go but she gotta be here before Jake comes, like in 5 minutes. Alice said were gonna have a party, she's called a Cullen family meeting. Good thing Nessie isn't gonna be hear. I see what she dreams and someone has got to clean her thoughts. Rosie is calming Emm down, someone turned their ipod on cause he/she is singing now.

'Baby came back too me! I should have never let you go! We were ment to be! Baby come back!' No that's Emm and Jazzy and I think Carlisle and Ed! OME! So immature! They started wrestling. Okay bad image! Gross Eww! Not that kind of wrestling, more like tackle football! That's better! That was awkward! I wonder where Esme is!

Edward got me a new car! I don't have to drive the volvo anymore! I mean awww! Alice started the party music playlist. It has alot that came from Edward's CD's sigh Nessie's back, OME! She has a mountain lion! It's smashing everything in the house! Esme is gonna kill Renesme! I gotta go catch that cat and ground Renesme!

Bella

* * *

Have fun? I'll be adding more soon!Seline


	6. Rosalie

**The Cullen Diaries**

**I don't really have much to say but enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

OME! Emmett painted his room pink! I love it! Pink makes a guy look manly. Like Edward's new hair color!

Jazzy and Emmy did a good job. I wanna go to Edward's meadow with Emmy today.

Hmmff! Renesme is so spoiled! She stole my red earings,took my fave purse, and my best winter scarf! Bella and Edward need to teach her a lesson, she brought home a stupid mountain lion that got into my closet and ripped up my prom dress! It's the one Emmy bought for me in France.

That lion tore up most of the house and it wouldn't stop till Edward killed it. I miss Emmy. Our wedding anniversary is coming up! I wonder what I'm gonna get Emmy. ( I hope he get's me something nice. I just heard a rip and a crash in the my bathroom...Emmett!

-sigh-

He broke my mirror and ripped my lavender scented towel! I don't even use it but it smells sooooo good! Emmy's on my bed write now, trying to read what I'm writing. It actually feels good! His breath on my neck...he saw that. Oh great! Another Cullen Family meeting. Why is my last name Hale? It should be Cullen cause they call these meetings 'Cullen Family' meetings.

Haha! I stole Rosie's diary! Now I know all her secret's! If Bella keeps a diary Edward will know her thoughts! eep! Rosie's mad!

-arrgh!- Emmy! He stole my Diary! I am never giving him a pen again! I don't want to scratch it out so I'll just leave it. -sigh- Carlise and Esme are going on vacation! and Alice is calling a party planning committee again. I think she got to easy up on the parties. Well gotta go Renesme just walked in.

-Rosalie

* * *

Did you enjoy? I'm starting another chapter right now. I have a very important poll, I relized that I put The Cullen Diaries, and I just need your opinion on if I should change it to The Cullen Diaries to The Twilight Diaries? -Seline


	7. Alice

**The Cullen Diaries**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Em painted his room pink and Jazzy and Em died Ed's hair pink and Bella rammed them into a tree and Renesme brought a mountain lion home. I can't believe Em let her bring it home. Em says he couldn't resist Renesme's baby charms. Cralisle and Esme are going on vaction! That means party!party!party! and shopping! I'm just glad I'm not grounded anymore.

I called a Cullen family meeting after they left, I already have a list of songs to play, Bella and Rosie are working on the guest list, I'm working on how to fix the party and the color scheme. Em, Jazzy, and Ed are moping around well at least Em and Jazzy are cause I won't trust them with the decorations, Ed is sitting in his room all day watching Bella write down invitations. -sigh-

Bella thinks Ed looks good with pink hair, Ed won't take it he's trying to get his natural hair color back. LOL! Bella invited Jacob to the party. Ed thinks she's insane, and Jazzy feels lot's of anger write now. Well Bella ans Rosie are coming down to talk to me about the party guests so I gotta go!

-Alice

* * *

Did you enjoy?

**Important Note: I am having a name change for this series, from The Cullen Diaries to The Twilight Diaries. Should I change it? To vote go to my profile.-Seline**


	8. Edward drabbles for Bella

**The Cullen Diaries**

**Edward drabbles about Bella in this chapter.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Bella looks so pretty today. She smells good. She's inviting the dog over for Alice's party. I think she's insane. I finally got the pink out of my hair! Bella looks pretty when she's mad. -sigh-

Renesme brought a mountain lion home yesterday. I seriously think she has to spend less time away from Emmett and the dog and more time with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme have left for Europe. I think they are going to Italy. I so can't wait for this movie about me and Bella and Alice and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme and Charlie and Jacob and Mike and Jessica. etc...

I want Robert Pattinson to be me, and Kristen Stewart to play Bella. I think Kellan Lutz is playing Emmett and Taylor Lautner is playing Jacob. I hate that fleabag. We might be very famous after the movie. Good thing Renesme isn't in the movie. I found this shirt while Bella was shopping with Alice and I ripped it up. I think it was bad idea cause I had to pay for it, I guess it was worth it cause it said, 'Jacob Black I like my men with a pulse' I don't know why I ripped it up but it made me think of Bella. Did I mention Bella is so pretty and smells good and is very fast and strong? She's pretty when she's tired.

I think something went wrong with Renesme and Emmett. Something must have went wrong during Emmett's transformation. He painted his room pink! I love Bella. She's so pretty. Renesme and Bella want to ride my back again. Bella is very pretty when she tries to persuade me. Renesme just looks like the dog when she tries. She's getting seductive now. Bella wins I can't resist she's so pretty.

-Edward

* * *

So Edward drabbles for Bella -sigh- I wish I were Bella right now. Don't you? -Seline


	9. Bella's bored

**The Cullen Diaries**

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy with school and other stuff.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I frustrated today, Edward thinks inviting Jake to the party is insanity. He looks cute when he's mad. I wonder what Renesme is doing? She's been so quiet the past few days and Jake hasn't been by in a week.

-sigh-

It's gonna rain tonight and there is gonna be a storm, I think we're gonna play baseball.. I can't wait to play. It has been awhile sinced I played last. Hmmm wonder if Emmett and Jasper came back from there Christmas gift shopping? The party Alice htrew a month ago was a blast! I guess Edward had fun. I know the La Push werewolves were uncomfortable untill Alice went all crazy and started dancing with Seth, I guess they are softening up.

Alice and Rosalie bought me new christmas clothes. I got a new dress from Edward, I think Carlisle and Esme are going to actually let Alice throw another party. Phil is doing great at his baseball, he's been traded to another team. Charlie had a stroke, Billy told me how he was, I told him that I was in Italy, which we were sort of. Renesme had a dream that we were in Volterra with Aro and the other vampires of his coven. I told Renesme that she didn't want to go there, she might get killed or something. The idea of bringing her there is driving me insane. Ed's depressed I hope Renesme didn't play some prank on him with Em and Jazz that made him depressed.

I guess life as a vampire is going well, it's just that I miss food. It's strange but I do miss it and ice cold coke and italian food. Maybe cause mine and Edward's sort of a date was at an Italian resturant. I feel a bit thirsty I'll go ask Edward if he wants to hunt with me. I probably figure out what is wrong with him.

-Bella

* * *

hope you like this chapter!-Seline :P


	10. Emmett's Sad,Angry,and Happy!

**The Cullen Diaries**

Don't have much to say but enjoy!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was like the worst day ever! First of all Edward and Jasper were being all meanish about my pitching at the baseball game to bad Esme wasn't there. Then we started throwing the football and all and they kept throwing it at my head! That's not funny! I think they tried to make it all thinner cause they say I'm all thicked skulled cuase I don't get what they mean right away.

Then I got really mad and threw the ball at Jasper, let's just say he didn't like that very much and he set of his powers on me. It made me feel all warm like I was in a fire. -twitch- Then Edward and Jasper lashed out on me and said I hit the ball like the girls, Alice,Bella and Rosie didn't like that and they aren't talking to him and Jasper cause Jazzy laughed at what he said. Jazzy is going through depression and Alice always has this tortured look on her face. Bella goes around the house with Nessie ignoring Ed.

Ed is threatning to go to Volterra and Bella says go ahead. Edward broke like the whole window on the first floor, two vases, two knives (he tried to do something that would make Bella talk to him), his window in his car, four tires, he basically ripped his car up. And mine for some reason.

Ed yelled at me saying it's all might fault I'm thicked skulled and hit like a girl. It's not ,y fault I got mualed by a bear! It might have messed my whole brain up if it wasn't for Rose. Ed and Jazz are trying to send her away from the house for like a month so I get all straight. The think Rose is bad for me and my brain. The girls didn't like that either and Esme ground Ed and Jazz. Ed has it longer than Jazz cause Jazz said sorry. But still the day was horrible! I hope Rose comes back soon I need her!

-Emmett

* * *

So did you enjoy? Please be sure to vote if I should change th name of this series! And review I love reading them!-Seline:P


	11. Bella's Freaked Out!

**The Cullen Diaries**

**The chapter is very short, sorry about that, I'll try and make it up in the next one.**

Dear Diary,

It's been forever since I wrote! Mike is gross, He never has expressed his love for me in words. Well maybe he has, Oh well. Rensmee's birthday is coming up, I hope Alice hasn't planned anything. I am listening to this great song! it's called Pushin Me Away by the Jonas Brothers. I love ! so much good music. And all my favorites. Alice is starting a project with lot's of essay's and stuff. she lves it it's like an album with her family history and her family tree including the Edward,Jasper,Carlisle,Esme,Emmett,Rosalie, and me and her before family. It looks amazing!

Oh God! Mike is here, I can see him out the window, I think Jess is there! Gotta go!

-Bella

* * *

Yeah so I have anxiety right now, school, and all that, sorry about not updating soon. And I won't be able to continue my msn story sorry!

-Seline


	12. Edward talks about his night

**The Cullen Diaries**

**_Sorry I haven't updated, school is so upsetting...I promise to make it up somehow_**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Finally me and Bella get our own room! I mean Renesmee has her own room now and me and Bella spen alot more time together. Last night was amazing! I think we should go on a second honeymoon...If hypothetically she were still human she would still have the same blush I love and the warmth. Two things I miss about my Bella.

Unfortunatly Emmett and Jasper were hiding in the closet and taped it all. We didn't relize they were in there until we sorta smashed it into pieces. They are sick perverted vampires...and that makes me masochistic,-sigh- nothing has changed except Bella. Fortuneatly when we smashed the cabinet we also smashed the tape. -chuckle- I wonder what they were gonna do with it?

-Edward

* * *

So yeah this is what I got. Sorry for haven't updating in awhile I hope this can make it up.

-Seline


	13. A boring day for Emmett

**The Cullen Diaries**

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Busy. I promise another chapter today just need to brainstorm. Hope you had a good Halloween and Thanksgiving!

-Seline

* * *

Dear Diary,

Me and Bella had another arm wrestle. I still can't believe she beat me, again...I have to give her credit though, she's a newborn. Edward and Jasper still get a kick out of it when I lose. Jealous much. Alice had a vision. There's gonna be another storm tonight and I want to play baseball. Nothing really much has happened here. Forks, such a small town.

I think Rose is mad again. I don't know why. I wonder if Edward reads our thoughts when we zone out. Makes me curious because I zone out alot. Though Rose would definently love to hear what I think about when I zone out. Well probably Edward does because Jasper says that everytime I zone out Edward looks at me like I was silly after that... Jasper hates it when Edward feels that way. Lust.

It's not like I don't feel that way around Rose but Edward and Bella.....It's different in a way. At least we don't let anyone hear how we feel about each other. -snort- I wonder how Nessie sleeps with all that noise. It's so freakin loud. Last night was the noisiest nights and boring not to mention. We were all downstairs and we could still here them.

Alice, Rose, and Bella came back from Seatlle just right now. Now I know why the took the jeep. -rolls eyes- I guess Alice and Rose maxed out their cards. Bella definetly got alot of blue. Jasper and Edward are already down there and their yelling for me to come and help so I better go.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I tried to edit a bit but I relized if I took out the chapters with Reneesme it would ruin the whole diaries. I might do the next two or three on Carlisle or Esme. Maybe one on Alice. So I'm going to start a new series. Something about Jacob. If you guys haven't heard I made a c2. Twilight stories accepted anything from romance,drama,suspense,dirty,angst,comedy. If anyone wants to be on staff just ask me!

-Seline :/


	14. Esme

**The Cullen Diaries**

Like I promised another chapter right after the other. So I thought about it and then I came up with an idea. I started fresh but kept the old. One of the things I love about writing. :)

-Seline

* * *

Dear diary,

I'm so happy for Edward. He's such a gentleman. Bella is lucky to have him. I don't know what's wrong with me but I feel like I want to cry. Seeing Edward so happy. So lighthearted and carefree. Bella looks at Edward like no else is in the room. They spend alot of time together.

I hardly know what's funny about this but yesterday afternoon Bella and Edward came in laughing. Edward's hair was windblow like he had just run. It was really sweet, I guess Bella missed the old times with Edward. She was perched on his back and their eyes were so light.

There was also a great pain. I relized before how Edward so carefully touched her, like he would kill her at any moment if he didn't pay attention. Seeing him now it makes me happy. A little bit sad that Bella chose this life but I don't even know what happened. And their little girl. They seem more complete more human than any of us. But I could never be happier, I still think about the little boy that could have lived. But I can't do anything about it. I'm glad I have Alice,Edward,Jasper,Emmett,Rose and Bella. Most of all Carlisle.

Bella seems sad from time to time now. I guess she misses her parents and friends and Jacob. But Edward of course is not taking chances. He won't let Bella do anything that she would regrett. But still something haunts me. Shawos that are under her eyes. Premanent. Something I'm missing. They won't go away, they worry me.

What can I do? I shouls stop writing Edward and Bella are back I don't want him to know what I was thinking about Bella.

-Esme

* * *

So I hope you liked it. I couldn't think about what to write but then I thought about Esme and happiness. It came out like BAM! I was afraid at first that it might not be good but I went ahead with it. You'll never know if something is good or not if you don't try it.

-Seline


	15. Carlisle and Esme's Fun!

Sorry for not updating in awhile, like I promised a few chapters for Esme and Carlisle. This one is for the both of them. I hope it's okay. I think Esme and Carlisle don't get enough time for themselves so I hope you liked this chapter any suggestions for future chapters are appreciated. :)

-Seline :k RAWR!

* * *

Today was a very long day at the hospital, more slow and barely anyone there now

that Bella is a vampire. Now I know what it feels like for Emmet, Edward, and Jasper

to be away from Alice, Bella, and Rose. I couldn't stop thinking about Esme it was

torture! When I came home everyone was gone and it was just me and Esme. She

had the most tortured look I have ever seen from her. I could tell she missed me to.

We messed around a little bit downstairs and broke a few things, -wink- at the time Esme

didn't care. After that we went upstairs and Esme got excited and now we have to

get a new furniture for my office. We weren't paying attention to time, like we ever do,

but we didn't hear the kids come in, we must have been very loud. The six of them

walked in and stared. Esme got upset about that and said that all of them have to clean

up the mess downstairs and a few other things. It was a-maz-ing! Esme is planning

a weekend to ourselves on Isle Esme soon and We are both very excited for that. -wink-

-Carlisle

* * *

So how did you like it? I couldn't think of much, it's hard to write about Carlisle and Esme, They don't come up very much and also if you enjoyed TCD I am making a new series for the werewolves! It may be a bit more exciting and I'm hoping I can get more time to write.

-Seline =O -shocked-


	16. Jacob

Hey peoples! Sorry for not continuing Twilight Chat so to make up for it I finally got to making a chapter for jacob hope you guys like it....

-seline and joejoe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was a bit slow…Bella didn't come by today so I'm a bit upset, Sam got upset with jared and paul for fighting on patrol. Those BLOODSUCKERS are still out there, the ones hat want to hurt

Bella and might hurt the people of our village. I won't let that happen never…

I'm driven to hunt them down till I kill them, we found one of them a week ago and Bella was there, I wish I could have talked to her,

she probably knew I wanted to talk to her. I miss her so much, wish she would just come and visit me right now. _Oh shut up about it Jake no one wants to hear about your leech lover, wanna be girlfriend..._ Paul that bastard..._ make me... you wouldn't understand it's almost like I've imprinted on her or something..._ I knew it couldn't be true I just wish it were, Paul faded out getting bored at my musings.

It's getting bored here, no Bella, no friends, no company most of time except with Dad and the pack on patrol…

I wouldn't even mind that the Leeches came and gave me some company even if it's just going to end up in a fight and I bet right now the rest of the pack can hear what's in my head. Oh Well they just have to deal with it. We have a few new wolves with us now Quil still doesn't get it he doesn't know and he feels left out.

If only I could do something about it… _you know we can't do anything about it Jacob, it's not in my power or your dad's we just have to wait and see _… I wish Sam would just shut up sometimes…_hey I heard that… _I know…

Sam just said that we are going on another patrol so I guess I should go…

-Jacob

* * *

Did you guys like it? it's the first chapter for jacob and I really thought it was good...thanks for the support you guys :)

-seline and joejoe


	17. Jasper's Funny Day!

haha, i gess this wasn't the best...hope you guys like this :] sorry for not updating :(

-seline

* * *

Dear Diary….

Hahaha! Lol! Today was sooo funny :] Alice dragged Rose, Bella, Jake, Eddy, and Emmy to the mall for a shopping trip and, wow! Eddy is soo…what should I say? Hmmm, vexed that the only girls that would ever love him is Bella and the girls from school.

So Alice was at Macy's and Rose and Bella were having fun trying on dresses for prom and stuff. Jake, Emmy, and Eddy were just wandering around and Jake found this shirt that said, 'I love Jacob Black…Edward could go to the Volturi!' Jake and Emmett were laughing soo hard Alice smacked them upside the head. And Edward ripped the shirt up, ran it over with his Volvo, and threw it into the toilet and flushed it down. Hahaha! Bella was really pissed.

Then later they were at the food court feeding Bella and Jake when a bunch of little thirteen year old girls ran up to Jake and they were all saying, 'ohmygawd! It's you! We love you sooo much! Could you take off your shirt!? Pwease!' Hahaha!

I swear Edward could have killed them, it was so funny Rose almost cried(I don't even think that's possible since we're vamps and all) and, Bella choked on her soda. Edward started muttering a lot of stuff, 'haha very funny!' Oh Edward!

When they got back from the mall Carlisle and Esme were at it again so we decided to hang out in the forest…Not such a great idea playing truth or dare up in a tree…haha Emmett fell out and so did Jake!

Oh god! I hope everyday is like that! Lol.

-Jasper

* * *

Did you like it? message me or review!

-seline


	18. Rose's Beautiful Night

Okk anotherr chapterr! Yay! I think this one is better that the other one. Hope you guys like it! Again sorry for not updating.

-Seline

* * *

Dear Diary,

Tonight is so pretty, it's great living in a forest, the sky was clear and the stars were so bright. A full moon was out and it looked absolutely beautiful.

I love nights like tonight, when you think of all the pretty, beautiful things and something pretty and beautiful is always with you. Emmett looks so calm, beautiful tonight. I love his body, I love him.-sigh-

I wish we could go on another honeymoon, it would be great, maybe with Bella and Edward! It's great seeing him happy again. I love how Bella changed him so much,

into something lighthearted and happy. I just envy that she was able to have Nessie before she changed.

I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her…I love that song, That Green Gentleman by Panic! At the Disco.

Emmett is so sweet, I love how he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face in my neck(does that sound weird). Hahaha Emmett! He's soo funny.

I wonder what to get him for his birthday? Maybe a rabbit? Emmett wants to get a fish and name it Bob. I wonder if he'll eat it? -sigh-

Nessie is cute and all but she's annoying too! Ughh! She just ran in. I'll have to ask Alice when we can go to Seattle again and go shopping. So bored…I think I'll go 'play' with Emmett now ;)

-Rosie Posie

* * *

How did you like the chapter? Do you likey? It's betterr thann the one beforre.

-Seline :k rawr!


	19. Night at the Club

New Chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter, inspired by my new love for techno! if you recognize any of the music lyrics talk to meh! :]

-Seline

* * *

My night was awsome!!!

Tonight we went to the club. I have fallen in love with techno on the dance floor. It was crazy! The music was loud and beating, you could feel the vibrations on the floor. Everyone was going crazy, Jess and Mike got drunk and some pretty nasty stuff happened. We are totally looking forward to more club nights. I never new Edward was such a great grinder…haha, lol!

"…mayday! Mayday! Ravers in the uk!" this is the best techno song I've listened to, well the first one I've listened to. Pretty Rave Girl was awesome too. So I will explain how exactly the night went about…

So Alice comes running out of her room dragging Rose down with her, and she announces, " we are going out!" and Em and Jazz are asking where. " I dunno, I club!" so we all just go out and go to a club. When we got there Jazz could feel all the excitement and he was excited too. Alice and Jazz went on to the dance floor and they were going crazy! Em and Rose just being party-people joined after, they went crazy too. I started feeling the need to dance so I just got up and joined Em, Jazz, Ally, and Rose.

Ed came so after and it all got crazier from there. Surprisingly Jess and Mike were there and they got drunk and started feeling up on each other right in front of all those people. Later they disappeared to this "private" room. We stayed at the club 'till like two in the morning. We weren't even tired…well duh 'cause we're vamps…anyway we wanted to party some more so we went home and found some techno and just went crazy in the living room.

"Welcome to the club now, gonna pump it now, this is an emergency, music is my galaxy…so put the record on…" -Manian, Welcome to the Club

Gonna party 'till dawn, and we won't stop, this will never get old, dancing to techno is crazy fun!!!!

-Bella

* * *

So did you like? I hope you did, like I said techno is my new love and you should listen to techno there are some really great dj's who know how to mix these tracks :] or great beats for techno!

-seline


	20. Jazzy plus Alice equals Major Lust!

hai there! sorry me have't updated in forever, i might end the series soon and I need some ideas for the werewolves, i probably won't do anything for the Humans because i don't have much ideas for them, i might just cause randomness to happen.

-kayla bear

* * *

I love him so much, Jasper is amazing. He's been there for me so many times. We rescued each other. Jasper is my miracle. I don't know what I'd do without him, my life would be nothing, I would be 'soulless' without his love. Jasper is so different than Bella and Ed or Rose and Em. Jasper doesn't give in to instant gratification, which makes every time he decides to let it out amazing, more passionate, more exciting.

I have decided that me and Jazzy need alone time for the weekend, preferably our anniversary weekend. -wink- I would like to go to Isle Esme for that weekend, Bella tells me it's the best place for privacy and alone time. A weekend of privacy is much needed for us both.

Jazzy's love is everything to me, he himself is everything (besides parties and shopping which only come second to him). Last night was one of the most amazing nights of many. I just want to dream about how he holds me, how he kisses me, how he whispers into my ear. His love is like a drug, a drug that I want and need. He is like heroine, he is a hero to my heart. He is the music that plays continually in my head, the adventure I need, the story to my life.

-the story of my night-

Jasper's lips were pressed to mine, it was dark, the house was quiet. I could feel Jasper

letting his emotions, his love pour out. He is so special so important to me and just being here with him made everything better.

I let Jasper's hands roam around my body, the scars on his diamond skin made me sad, but I knew Jasper was strong enough, it didn't bother him as much as me. Jasper sensed my discomfort and tried so hard to comfort me when he didn't need to.

"Jasper stop it, I'm fine." I whispered.

"I can feel you're upset." Jasper insisted.

"No really, I'm fine." I urged.

"No you're not." I rolled my eyes.

"Jazzy you're very stubborn." I laughed reaching up so I could kiss him more.

Jazzy shut up about it and we continued. I so badly needed him, I wanted him more than anything. I was growing more excited and impatient.

"Alice please stop fussing." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"But I want you so much." I breathed.

"I know but you have to behave." Jasper continued to kiss me.

It wasn't too long before Jasper gave into me…

-end of story-

Thank you Jazzy I love you so much.

-Aly bear

* * *

did you enjoy? i hope you did please review!

-kaylabear


	21. This hurts too much

Hai there! Hope you guys like this, these entries aren't in order so it's kinda easier, just letting you know so there's no more confusion on whether or not you guys thought it would be in some kind of specific order.

Disclaimer!: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! What a shame D:

-Kaylabear

* * *

The pain hurts too much to bear. It hurts so much, I can't stand the way she looks at him, I don't know why I feel like this and it's killing me. It doesn't help that the rest or them can hear what I thinking and feeling.

"_today is the day the worst day of my life you're so content it hurts me I don't know whythe cost of misery is at an all time high I keep it hidden close to the surface in sight…"_

The words couldn't be truer, but it still hurts to think about it, to think about how she used to love me when he left. I can't believe she forgave him and it just makes it hurt more how I was there for her, I put her back together slowly and then she leaves me like he left her. She left just as broken as when he left her, in the same, heartbroken, painful way.

I know she loves me too, but it's not in the way I want her to love me. She loves him and I have to standby and watch as she slowly turns into one of them. It hurts so much I can't breath, I want to rip my heart out.

_"Jacob stop thinking about it!"_ Sam scolded me.

_"Dude, get over the vampire girl already."_ Paul sounded irritated.

_"That's because I am dumbass!"_ I hated Paul so much.

_"I hate you too."_ Can he quite reading my thoughts? Highly doubt it so just forget I even said it.

When I think about Bella it hurts that she threw me away just like that, she knows how much I hurt but she won't try and fix it because she loves him too much for her own good. There's nothing I can do about especially since she's going to have a _baby_.

***flashback***

We were standing inside the garage, we had been working on the motorcycles after school for quite awhile. Bella was sitting inside the rabbit talking about how her day went. God she looked so beautiful right now. I'm tempted to touch her but I restrained myself.

"Jake are you okay?" I looked up surprised.

"Oh yeah, fine, totally." I answered getting distracted again. Her eyes shone brightly today. Briighter than before.

"Are you sure your okay?" Bella asked moving to my side placing her hand on my knee.

"Yeah." I breathed in sharply hoping she didn't notice.

"Jake thank you, for everything for being there with me." Bella leaned in letting me breath her scent more.

"No prolem that's what best friends are for." I smiled.

"No I think you're more than my best friend now." Bella pulled me closer to her.

Our lips touched and mine parted as Bella kissed me. Her tongue glided on my bottom lip making me go crazy. My arms wrapped around her being careful not to embrace her too tight so I wouldn't crush her ribs. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck as she stradled me. I placed my hand on her waist my other one on the back of the neck gently holding her to me. Bella's lips moved with mine in equal passion.

Bella was the first person I ever kissed and I surprised at how well this was going. Bella puled away from me all to quickly tears leaping into her eyes.

"Bella! What happened?" I asked worried.

"I'm sorry Jake! That wasn't supposed to happen, I have to go now! Bella leaped out of my lap and ran to her truck driving off...

***end flashback***

_"Jake can you tone it down a bit?"_ Jared's voice sounded in my head.

_"Yeah sure."_ I mumbled running around the area I was patrolling for the twenty-eighth time.

Just imaging them doing it makes me want to throw up. It hurts me that she gave up her whole self to him in a heartbeat. Now their going to have a little monster child. _Ugh!_

Is there someone that can save me from this internal pain? It seems to last forever and I don't know how long I'll be able to last because it hurts that much.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did, reviw please very much appreciated!

-kaylabear 3


	22. Nessie's Visitor

Yay! Another Chapter! Told you guys I'd make it up :) hope you guys like it and I changed the format so it's easier to get more words and thoughts and ideas in detailed ways in the entries.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, what a shame! D:

-kaylabear

* * *

The door bell rang, I could hear it in my sleep but I didn't wake up. Mommy's voice drifted upstairs to my room. Her voice was as clear as water and it sang a song rather than spoke words.

"Nessie is upstairs sleeping Jake, unless you want to stay." I gasped still keeping my eyes closed although I was far from sleep now.

"I think I'll stay." I heard his lovely voice.

"Her rooms in on the first landing at the end of the hall." Mommy told Jake.

"Thanks Bells." I could tell he game Mommy a hug before walking up.

I heard him come into my room where I was pretending to be asleep. My breaths came in slowly and normally as it would when I was actually asleep. Jake came to my bed, gently shifting my body so he can lay down next to me. When he was comfortable in bed I snuggled up next to him breathing in his scent.

"I love you so much Renesmee." Jake whispered to me. I didn't answer but I sighed in return.

I wanted him to do something, a kiss would be nice right now or maybe even if he cradled me in his huge arms. His hands were on my hips and like he knew what I wanted he gently kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly not overdoing it so he still thought I was asleep.

Nothing could have been more perfect right now, maybe I should open my eyes. I'll keep them closed for a little longer. I felt his warm breath wash over me filling my lungs with his scent. His wonderful heady, intoxicating scent.

I breathed opening my eyes slowly to find his bright brown eyes staring at me lovingly.

"You're awake." He smiled at me.

"Actually I've been awake." I laughed a little.

"You little sneak!" Jake laughed softly.

"Not really. I love you to Jake, with all my heart." I was only 10 years old but my mentality beat the looks.

"I wish I could kiss you but all I can give you is one on the cheek love, sorry." He smiled apologetically at my pout face I made.

"Why does my looks or age matter?" I asked

"Because your mother and father would kill me." Jake explained.

"He's right." Daddy's voice broke through my bubble.

"Oh hi Daddy! What are you doing here?" I asked innocently.

"Looks like someone was stupid enough to leave the door open." Daddy said sarcastically in a harsh tone.

"Daddy we weren't doing anything you know that." I told him hoping he believed me.

"I know that Nessie, that doesn't mean I still don't approve of Jake being here." Daddy was such a spoilsport.

"Goodbye Daddy!" I rolled my eyes leaving him to grumble all the way and complain to Mommy. Daddy was so stubborn and funny sometimes.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter, not as much words in this one but the chapter wrote itself. Not as good as the other ones, please review!

-xoxo kaylabear


	23. The 'Normal' Day

I hope this chapter is good enough, it's rather hard thinking up things for Carlisle and Esme but I'll fish for ideas, I'm starting rough drafts for the first chapter of Jasper and Emmett's Guide to Pranks or a title fiiting to the idea of the series, any ideas for the first trick? I was thinking something with the girls and hair and paint and clothes ;) hehehehe I'm probably going to think os something evil. ANyways enjoy!

-kaylabear

* * *

It was rather slow at the hospital today, the same as usual with the nurses. Thank God I love Esme so much.

Lately Bella and Edward are diffident with their behavior and emotions, I wonder what's going on with them? It worries Esme and the others, but mostly Esme of course.

These feelings are making Jasper rather drained and tired. It needs to stop.

Things have been going normal, Renesmee just had a dance last night. Jake went with her of course since he did the whole imprint thing.

We've decided to move again, I guess that's why the emotions have been rather high right now, Bella hasn't told Jake yet and Renesmee doesn't know we're moving…_yet._

Back to a positive note, Esme decided it would be a good idea for us to go to the island for two weeks, we are leaving again in two days.

I can already tell that Alice is scheming and so is Renesmee, Good God will those two ever stop?

Emmett and Jasper are up to their usual pranks, I don't know what it is this time but it seems it was inflicted upon Rose, poor girl doesn't need more of it, her temper is already at boiling point.

Esme decided it would be better for Em and Jazz to watch TV. and play video games than quote 'drive us all up the God damn freaking wall'_._

So as part of this new plan, Esme went shopping for an entertainment center complete with and x-box 360, a wii, and a play station 3.

She also brought Emmett and Jazz to pick out new movies and games and other stuff for when we're gone.

God I hope when we get back that the kids didn't do anything to make us move out of here too soon.

God only knows all the things these kids can come up with, and it doesn't help if they're vampires and have super speed and super strength added with the some other special power to go with it.

Now for the most amazing part, Esme came to visit today, the look on the nurses faces was absolutely priceless.

Esme flipped when she caught one of them flirting with me, but the not so great part is that she yelled at me to, she was yelling at me about being too damn beautiful for my own good.

I love when Esme gets jealous it's absolutely adorable and appealing on her. I guess that's how it's like when the boys feel when the girls are yelling at them about being too damn beautiful or being to 'sparkly'.

Love is the greatest thing to experience.

-Dr. Carlisle Cullen

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, I tried really hard to think of things in the old format but I haven't been getting and comments on the new format? Help me please! O.o

Review, suggest, rant o.O hahaha have fun :)

-kaylabear


	24. Call it Love, Or Pranks and Anger

Hey guys, this chapter is short sorry about that, enjoy and review.

-kaylabear

* * *

I have a strange feeling that Rosie is mad at me, she just keeps glaring at me. Although I'm not too

sure because every time she glares at me, Edward seems to be conveniently behind me. I'm still pretty sure

Rosie's mad at me, she wouldn't let me kiss her, I had to tackle her for one, she bit me after I let her go and

she wiped it away, -sniffle- that hurts. I thought it's called love? Oh well then, I'm mad at her too!

I can't believe I fell for those liquid gold eyes, and that soft, golden hair… and her pretty voice,

and her fierceness. Wait what am I talking about, I'm mad at her! Think about happy things, like bunnies

and how mad the girls are going to be after me and Jasper and maybe Edward prank them. Maybe Jake too,

not too sure is he wants to prank Nessie.

Jasper decided we should dye their hair, and something with paint, and Alice's clothes. heeheehee!

Us guy vamps are amazingly awesome! I'm going to add something extra to get back at Rosie, I meant

Rosalie. Ahh! That sounds weird!

Jasper definitely feels that Rosalie is mad, but he can't tell at who, what a shame. Oh crap! I forgot

about Alice's vision thingies, I hope Jazz figures that out, soon. Edward does not approve of us messing

with the girls, he especially disapproves of us messing with his 'darling, beautiful Bella'. Eddy can be such

a prick sometimes. He's so whipped when it comes to Bella, especially when it comes to Bella.

Now I know what the paint is for, paintball! This is going to be fun!

-Emmett

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short, it took awhile to properly form this chapter into words. Hope you enjoyed? Have fun reviewing.

-Kaylabear


	25. Alice totally,insanely in love

heyy guys! I am extremely sorry for not updating! I'm trying really hard, just got my muse back, the next chapter is going to be emmett, jasper, and edward. and then after that one is the paintball chapter. again really sorry for not updating lately! Trying to catch up with my new found muse.

-kaylabear

* * *

Alice POV

I sat curled up in Jazzy's lap, everything was perfect, he was perfect. I wanted this moment to last, nowadays, alone time with Jazzy came less and less and it really is starting to piss me off. I mean it was great being with the family and all, but come on, me and Jazzy are married, we need some time, alone that is.

Anyways, Esme is planning a masquerade ball in three weeks, I am so happy she had me help her plan the party and all, all the covens are invited, and if the Volturi decide to come that's cool too. I am so excited about it! It's going to be fabulous and Bella is coming! She never goes to parties on her own will, but she wants to come this one!

-giggle- did I mention how much I love Jazzy? Jazzy really, really needs to stop what he's doing, it's getting hard to resist and I need to finish writing…..grrrr, Jazzy. You are too tempting to resist….

Okay I'm back, Jazzy sure is pushy when he wants something, lol. Again Jasper is amazing, he is a god, only natural because he's a vampire, but I seriously have never seen a vampire look so amazing! Especially when he's a vampire and capable of being very wild.

Back to Esme's masquerade ball, I'm helping Esme set up/plan the whole thing, there's going to be a "bar" filled with "alcoholic" beverages, I hope the Denali's can make it, heck, we even invited the wolves. Much to Eddy's disapproval, but to hell with what Edward wants…besides Bella, everything else can go to hell.

I am extremely, extremely happy and excited. I get to design and make my dress along with Rosie's, Esme's and Bell's. This is going to be so much fun. :D

-allie bear

* * *

this chapter is really short, sorry guys, I'll try to get the next one to be long, grrr, I only wish that ff didn' t have such a wide format. It's extremely annoying to work with. Hope you guys liked it even if it was short, please review!

-kaylabear


End file.
